


Lifesaver

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: When Lea learns the Australia is under fire, he makes an attempt of saving each parcel of land and each animals. Although, he doesn't do it the most conventional way.
Relationships: Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2
Collections: From the Ashes: A LeAxel zine





	Lifesaver

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!  
> I wrote this for the [Axel Zine: From Ashes](https://twitter.com/FromAshes_Zine)!!! (It's a longer version because I made some cropping choice when submitting my piece)  
> If you wanna hang out or see cute fleet of my pets, don't hesitate to pop in at [@Angelscythe](https://twitter.com/Angelscythe)  
> And don't forget to take break, hydrate yourself, wash your hands and wear a mask!!!

When Lea became a Wielder of the Keyblade, Yen Sid warned him he would be forced to see horror. After all, you only needed wielder to restore the lost equilibrium. And the lost equilibrium was often because of someone destroying it in the worst way. Lea thought he could handle that. Of course he could, how many things he had handled when he was in the Organization XIII. He did worse when he still was under Xemnas’s thrall…

By time, the horror he encountered was pretty much as horrible as they could have done within the Organization. Often, it was just… nothing to his eyes. What seemed to be nothing was horror for those he encountered. He was just so used to them… and them… it was so new, so horrible…

Of course it was horror.

And while he was used to everything, believing nothing could touch him… this was touching him.

Him who could rule over every fire, whatever it was on the edge of a matchstick or a flare-up, an ember or anything… Him who could rule over every fire was just perplexed in front of that whole chaos. The smell of the smoke around, the black clouds, the sounds echoing in the land turning to ash…

This was a Waste Land.

This was something he didn’t want to see.

He helped so many Worlds to disappear and hid himself behind the fact he saw nothing. But here… here, he saw everything vanishing and maybe horror started to make sense in his mind.

He would easily place this as his 8th top worst experience…

He wanted to do something. He needed to do something!! It was certainly a big part of the redemption thing he was supposed to work in. As if helping to beat Xehanort’s ass didn’t count.

But there, he needed to do something. Not only because of the redemption part but also because he wanted to do something!

It was one of those times when he realized selfishness wasn’t in the equation.

The first thing he had to do was to call this fire back. It was… it was really a lot of fire but he was very good with it and with a bit of energy, and help from those who were working on it, he thought he could do something!

All he needed was a bit of patience and a lot of hard work. Okay… maybe more than a bit of patience and really a lot of hard work.

Even with his powers, he needed days to calm the turmoil of the Land.

Thought he was exhausted, he knew it wasn’t done. If it would have been done, it would have been so easier. Him who hated work just wanted to lay down… but laying down in the destroyed savanna would be a bit… uh, rude?

And if he lay down in a couch, he wasn’t sure he would be able to get up before days! He really needed a nap right now but it wasn’t about him.

If this World was endangered, it had a chance at this moment: him.

He was able to travel around the Worlds and he could visit them. What was fascinating with Worlds was how they could be all so different or… so similar. With that much years of traveling through them, he had the opportunity to see a lot. He saw so many different San Francisco but he also saw San Fransokyo. And yet, he saw a lot of different Jungle, some were the same, some were different. But in a general way… if you searched to see the same things, more or less, you would find them.

In a way or another.

Legends said that some Worlds were just the same that had been torn apart by the past. Other said they just had the same core and so, in logic, they had expended the same way. Or almost the same…

“What are you doing here? You come here almost every day… Don’t tell me you are doing the homework of the kids…”

Sat at the big Library of Twilight Town’s table, Lea looked up to the man working here since a few months.

“I wasn’t doing mine! You do think I wouldn’t do those of someone else! I trust very much the two babies, by the way!” Lea smiled.

And yet, every day since he saw the horror of Australia, he came here, looking in books and books.

“But! Eh! I should have asked your help before, Isa! Can you look that?”

Isa leaned over the book.

“Where I can find those?”

Lea was showing him a picture of Kangaroo. And Isa was really perplexed…

“Eh! Don’t look at me like that! I meant in which World?!”

“Oh.” He leaned slightly his head on the side. “Rescuers’ town, perhaps? I used to see reports about those lands.”

“Nice! I need to go there!”

“You want to see Kangaroos?”

“Yes! And not only! Thanks again, bye bye!!”

“But what are you…”

Isa didn’t have the chance to finish talking, the redhead had already disappeared. Most of the time, they avoided using Corridor of Darkness but this was an emergency and Lea wasn’t very… gifted when it comes to drive the Gummy ship. In fact, absolutely everyone forbidden him to try driving one again. And, according to Roxas, even skating was out of his skills.

Isa was right. This World was filled with the exact same creatures he saw on the other World. It was a chance! Or whatever it was… He just wished Yen Sid would never heard about his doubts because he had to know things about the Order of the Worlds, and everything about the Keyblades in general. And he didn’t know a lot about it.

In fact… you can bet he was not only showing the lack of knowledge about Worlds, he didn’t need to know a lot before and less he knew better it was, but also… he sure was destroying the Order of the Worlds by doing what he was doing.

And, on the other hand, he had the feeling he was doing what was right.

You couldn’t always agree with others and he was pretty much used to not agree with his bosses…

For him, protecting people meant… protecting people. No matter the ways he would have to use.

For him, protecting Worlds meant protecting Worlds. He didn’t care about keeping the Order of the Worlds. If he had to do questionable things to make sure Worlds would survive… then okay, he would do it.

If he had to make pass animals from a World to another to make sure one World will survive, or stay as much unchanged as possible, then he would do it.

That was the reason why he was searching for animals in this land. The World was so vast and it was hard to find the beasts he could pass from a World to the other. Even with books in his arms. A big colored area wasn’t exactly the same as reality…

Especially without big colored ground to show him the way.

It was a very long and patient work, once again… He didn’t expect to have to do that on his own! He didn’t expect to have to do way more than he had to do by the past as a servant of the Evil…

Suddenly, it looked like working for the good wasn’t the best.

And yet…

Yet, he was happy to work for the good. No matter if he didn’t act the best. No matter if he may fail, walk on a wrong path while trying to do the best he could.

“Lea?”

Lea turned his head when he heard this voice.

“Can I know what you are doing?”

In his arms, Lea had a koala bear with a little Organization coat. Or, to be exact, he was fighting against a koala bear to force him to have said coat on. He wasn’t stupid! He totally knew it would be dangerous to make cross any animal through the Corridor and letting them be corrupted by the Darkness.

But… it was a bit complicated to dress every of those animals.

“I’m saving a World, Isa! And you, what are you doing?”

“I’m watching a crazy guy putting a coat to a koala bear… and now to a rabbit. Why are you putting an Organization coat to a rabbit?”

“Why aren’t _you_ putting an Organization coat to a rabbit?”

Isa raised an eyebrow at those words.

“Oh come on, Isa! I’m saving them! Well… I’m saving them on another World!” As he saw Isa frowning, he pursued: “The other World has been almost destroyed and they need more animals. That’s why I’m taking a bit of some here, and in others Worlds. Not enough for them to lack of animals and loose them! But enough to bring to the other World! You understand?”

“I… understand.”

It still was weird to him.

Bringing so many animals?

Wasn’t it a problem for the Order of the Worlds?

Though, it was the work of a Keyblade wielder to do that. Isa used to trust Lea. Lea was very peculiar but it was like that everybody liked him. Who would be crazy enough to try to save a World by corrupting two or three others Worlds? And yet, doing it correctly… And who would care enough for those little lives to try to put them Organization Coats?

“What’s happening exactly?”

“Australia blew in fire. So I removed fire as much as I could! And now I’m trying to reconstruct their ecosystem!”

Isa frowned.

“Australia? And you’re putting Organization Coat to rabbits?”

“Yes!”

“You do know rabbits don’t really come from Australia?”

Lea was confused because he saw them about those cute animals when he was looking the books. But… he mostly had watched the pictures, grabbed some names and looked where he could retrieve them for the sake of that World.

“You know a lot about Australia?”

Isa shrugged.

“So tell me… Was it okay to put coat to Kangaroo?”

“Yes.”

“And wombat?”

Isa nodded.

“So having saved a lot of little budgies by putting them under my coat…”

“Yes, fine. But how many rabbits have you made pass?”

“Not much! Ten… or twenty?” he smiled. “This would be okay! And what about camels and red foxes?!”

“I will ask Roxas and Xion to show you books and help you through what belongs to Australia or not.”

“But there are rabbits here.”

“Yes, yes,” Isa said, pushing him by the shoulders. “Come, we will put coats on Platypus.”

“And find an Australia book, maybe?” Lea smiled to him.

“Sure.”


End file.
